Confessions In The Dark: No one
by bleedingroses94
Summary: Songfic. ItaSaku. It's pretty good, fluff with a bit of humor. R& R please! Arigato! Hope people like.


I just want you close,

Where you can stay forever.

_Don't ever leave me, Itachi. I couldn't stand it if you left._

You can be sure,

That it'll only get better.

_I will always protect you. I will be your family, friend, and lover. Everything will work out, my Cherry Blossom._

You and me together,

Through the days and nights.

_Your face is the first thing I see in the morning. Your arms surrounding me are the last things I feel at night._

All I know is

Everything's gonna be all right.

_We'll make it through everything life throws at us._

People keep talking,

They can say what they like.

_All of Konoha can be against me; Naruto can betray me; Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishou can disown me; Sasuke can spit on my dead body, but I will always love you._

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's gonna be all right.

_I know once this is over, we'll start a family, have a home that's filled with a happiness that I never had._

No one, no one, no one,

Can get in the way of what

I'm feeling.

_I love you. Nothing will ever change that._

No one, no one, no one,

Can get in the way of what

I feel for you.

_I love you more. Your emerald eyes, cotton-candy hair, stubborn loyalty._

You, you,

Can get in the way of what

I feel for you.

_The wind playing with your ebony locks, your ruby eyes as they flash in the sun and glow in the night. The tenderness that you hide behind your stoic façade. _

When the rain starts pourin' down,

And my heart is hurtin'.

_I never want to lose you. If I ever do, the skies would pour down my pain, joining my tears. Tears that I would only shed for you._

You will always be around,

This I know for certain.

_You are now my everything. A shinobi should never trust others. Yet, I trust you with my life. A shinobi should never show feelings. Yet, it is impossible to resist your soft, dark allure._

You and me together,

Through the days and nights.

_The loving days we spend together, full of warmth, kisses, and laughter. The passionate nights, filled with our addicting love. The feel of your pink locks in my hands as we fall into the hands of Morpheus and await the dawn of a new day._

All I know is

Everything's gonna be all right.

_I believe in you. Though it'll be hard, there's nothing my stubbornness and chakra laden fists can't punch through._

People keep talking,

They can say what they like.

_You may not have known it, but ever since the massacre, all those hateful words Sasuke said were like barbs in my heart. But you healed it, and you are the most important thing in my life._

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's gonna be all right.

_We'll do this together. We'll let our love flourish, and we'll raise our children in this world of friends and allies that have forsaken us. And we __**will**__ survive._

No one, no one, no one,

Can get in the way of what

I'm feeling.

_You're beautiful. Have I forgotten to mention that? No? Well I'll say it again and again and again. You are beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and sexy. Especially in bed._

No one, no one, no one,

Can get in the way of what

I feel for you.

_Well I'm glad you think I'm beautiful. It'd be a shame if I were ugly. You're quite pretty yourself. As for bed… with your expression, it's hard to keep from eating you up. _

You, you,

Can get in the way of what

I feel for you.

_You, eating me? I doubt it. But I must say, you are quite interesting when challenged. Even more so when you're upset. Why else do I tease you so much?_

I know some people

Search the world.

_What we have is so rare, especially in our line of work. I love you, and I love to love you._

To find something

Like what we have.

_How many have waited lifetimes to find love, yet we are here, together. I thank Kami-sama for every moment we have, __**together**__._

I know some people try

Try to define

Something so real_._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Shishou, they're all hurting. Because they don't have the love that they want, they need. Sasuke thinks that the empty feeling will go away when you die. He's mistaken the need for love with wanting revenge. I was ready to give him what I could of what he needed. He turned me away, looking for the wrong thing to try and fill his emptiness._

So till the end of time

I'm tellin' you there

Ain't no one.

_I suppose it was a good thing, at least for me. Even if he tried, Sasuke would never have you. I will not let you go… ever._

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what

I'm feeling.

_You better not. If you did, I'd stay right outside your door and live there, rain or shine. And every day, early in the morning, when I know that you're asleep, I'll bang on the door demanding you let me in. I'll do that as long as it takes till you let into your heart and life._

No one, no one, no one,

Can get in the way of what

I feel for you.

_That won't ever be a problem because I and definitely not as foolish as to try to make you leave. And if you did stay outside my door, I suppose I would let you inside if it rained. If only because you look absolutely sexy when you're wet and have that cute determined look on your face. As I know you would have, if that ever happened. _

You, you,

Can get in the way of what

I feel for you.

_No, before it got to that point, I'd demolish your door. Then, I would walk up to you, kiss you, and threaten you never to try that again. And I know you won't. Cuz I'm too sexy when I'm in control._

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

_Hn. It's raining out. Come_.

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

_Why are we going outside?_

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

oh, oh, oh, oh.

_To dance. I love you, trust me. As I trust in you._

Oh.

_I do. And I love you. More than anyone could ever fathom._


End file.
